Using the methods of human reaction time we are investigating the processes underlying response evocation in the context of variable criterion theory. The temporal development of these processes is being studied in the time following stimulus onset. Processes currently being investigated include detection information, associative strength, associative inhibition, perceptual interference, and associative interference.